


Nico and Will's Ice Cream date

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Ice Cream, M/M, Original Character(s), date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: Khione's children and their cabin are best known to make delicious ice cream





	Nico and Will's Ice Cream date

Cabin 98 was in the middle of a small clearing. A small building with light blue walls and a white roof. The most distinct thing about it however was the circle of snow on the ground 10 feet in every direction around the cabin. A small gray cloud hovered over the roof of the cabin gently dropping snow down. 

Will leaned against Nico as they walked into the clearing in front of the cabin. “Aw you should have told me we were coming here, I would have worn shoes” Will said lifting his foot to show off a flip flop. Nico was in jeans, his converse and his jacket. He worn the same thing on all but the very hottest days. Will on the other hand was in a t-shirt and shorts, which he would wear in the middle of winter some times. 

“not my fault you never dress practically” Nico said teasingly and Will gave him a playful push as they walked arm in arm into the snow. It wasn’t deep, less than an inch of light fluffy powder. Will made a little squeaking sound as his foot got wet and Nico laughed. They knocked on the white door and watched the blue snow flakes painted on it move and swirl. The door swung in to show the smiling face of Robby Eastman. 

Robby was the only camper in cabin 98 at the moment. He was 16 and he had blonde hair that was nearly white, the palest skin of any one Nico knew, and ice blue eyes. “Hey love birds” He said with his crooked grin, “get in here”. It was snowing inside as well but it never seemed to hit the floor. Robby knew all the couples at camp and while he was nice to them all Nico thought he had a soft spot for him and Will. 

“So I got something special for the two of you” Robby waved to a long high table and equally high stools. Nico and Will climbed into their seats as Robby placed bowls in front of them. “For my favorite emo prince of darkness” Robby smiled at Nico “we have the death’s head special!” the bowl was full of pure black ice cream that had been molded into the shape of a skull, with what looked like raspberry jam running out of the eyes. “what is-” Nice started but Robby held up his hand “you know I never tell death boy, and for you Will, the summer special” The bowl in front of Will was full of white ice cream that was covered in strawberries and tiny flowers. 

Robby frowned for a second before dashing off to a back corner. In a second he was back with an oversized down jacket which he threw over Will. “Okay you two enjoy your date, and don’t mess up my bed” Robby threw a wink at them and Nico flipped him off as he walked out the door laughing. Nico and Will tucked into their ice cream laughing and trading spoonfuls.


End file.
